Duckling Tales
by galindapopular
Summary: Follows Wedding Woes: The second generation has found their niche, but can they make it work now that they have everything they've always wanted?
1. Checking In

**Summary: The second generation finally finds their niche. Marie and Deanie plan the ever eventful Eden Hall Prom. Theresa and Dom make a relationship work from a thousand miles. Deena and Ryan find their marriage harder than they expected. Kitty and Julian want a family of their own. Lexi and Danny get a surprise arrival.**

**Author's Note: Here it is. This first chapter is a little long, and as I said before, it is going to focus mostly on Marie, Deanie and the twins, but I can't let go of the others, especially not Re and Dom and Danny and Lexi, I just can't do it!

* * *

Duckling Tales**

Chapter 1: Checking In 

"Hey baby," Julie smiled as Marie walked in and plopped in a chair. "How was school?"

"Good," Marie shrugged, "I have to make a cheese soufflé before Monday." Julie nodded, "Which means,"

"Kitchen ban lifted," Julie laughed, "You haven't blown anything up in a while." Marie smiled. "So, its spring."

"Yes it its," Marie nodded.

"Prom time," Julie nodded. Marie looked at her.

"Culinary school doesn't have a prom," She said, "And I'm only a sophomore."

"Eden Hall has a prom," Julie said, "And Deanie's a junior."

"He's not taking me," Marie shook her head and stood up, going to the fridge. She pulled out a carrot and started cutting it up. The cutting relaxed her, she was never sure why.

"You're sure about that?" Julie said, "I thought things were good between you two."

"They are but, it's not like a he'd take me to the prom kind of thing," She shrugged. "Its more a,"

"He randomly shows up here and has sex with you thing?" Julie looked at her. Marie looked down, "Sweetie, don't think I didn't know."

"We've only done it once," Marie said quietly. "Then I said I didn't want to." Julie kissed her.

"Good girl," She smiled. "You're too young anyway."

"Kitty was my age," Marie looked at her. Julie nodded. "I love him."

"I know," Julie said. "Why don't you ask him about the prom?"

"Mom, that would be so pathetic!" Marie said, "I'm not going to ask him to his own prom!"

"Fine," Julie said, "I know proms drudge up weird feelings in this family."

"Yeah, Mom," Marie sighed, "I don't need to hear about your junior prom again. I'm going upstairs."

"Sweetie the vegetables?" Julie sighed, as her daughter walked away.

"Um, just make a salad or something," She sighed and wandered upstairs. She flopped on the bed and pulled out her cell phone, she clicked number two on her speed dial and listened for the ring.

* * *

Deanie Reed walked down the hallway of The Eden Hall Academy.

"Hi Dean," A girl with blonde hair waved, he smiled.

"Don't even think about it," One of his best friends, Reid Portman said standing next to him.

"Dude, have I ever," He sighed. "Hard as it is, I've always been faithful to her, you know that."

"Just keeping you in check," Reid laughed, "And there was Callie Armstrong."

"We went to a dance!" Deanie objected, "And only because Marie couldn't make it up."

"Just saying," Reid shrugged with a smirk.

"You're messing with me," Deanie sighed, "Due you have to quit doing that!"

"Hey as your best friend, and her big brother," Reid laughed, "I am one hundred percent entitled.'

A song started booming from Deanie's pants pocket. "Every Thug Needs a Lady." He laughed. "Hey Marie." He picked it up.

"So Julie knows we had sex," Marie sighed.

"How?" He said panicked.

"Um, she raised six children and isn't oblivious," Marie sighed, she could picture his panicked face, she laughed, "Deanie, it's fine, I told her we only did it once, and that we're not doing it any more, crisis averted, I'm sure she still loves you."

"Yeah," He said, "So does that shoot this weekend down?"

"Of course not," She laughed, "We just have to be discreet. Maybe we can go to Danny's. It's still technically his and he doesn't sublet it or anything."

"Great," He smiled, "So, is that why you called?"

"Not exactly," She sighed, "Um, Deanie, are you going to your prom?" He smiled.

"Marie," He said softly, "I was planning on asking you this weekend."

"Really?" She squealed.

"Of course," He laughed. "Start shopping OK?"

"OK," She said. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled, "Bye." He flipped the phone close. He saw Reid smirking at him. "What?"

"It's nothing," Reid laughed, "Come on we have to meet Fulton. Also, I would appreciate it, if you didn't make sex dates with my baby sister when I'm right here."

* * *

Taylor Donavan stuck the key into the lock of his New York Studio apartment. He opened to door and sighed, seeing his roommate's girlfriend, Theresa Portman, standing on her tip toes trying to reach the top shelf. Normally this would be fine except for the fact that Theresa was wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and apparently a very small pair of panties. Again, normally he wouldn't mind seeing any girl as beautiful as Theresa in her underwear, but Theresa was all kinds of off limits, aside from not having eyes for anyone but Dominic, and Dominic being completely madly in love with her, his not exactly girlfriend, Lilly was Theresa's mortal enemy.

"Oh hey Taylor," She turned, "I didn't think that you'd be home, didn't you have that wedding in the Hamptons?"

"Do you own pants Re?" He sighed.

"Why does Lilly not like it when you check me out?" She laughed as he rolled his eyes and went and got the coffee mug she was reaching for, "You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek.

"She's coming out tomorrow," Taylor said.

"Hm, so I remove to Kitty's, thanks for the info," She nodded. "Where's Dominic?"

"Whoa, no," He said, "You two are going to have to see each other eventually."

"No we're not," She shook her head, "Taylor, listen, um, you ever think about moving?"

"Moving?" He asked. She nodded, "Moving where?"

"Chicago," She sighed. He looked at her.

"Why would I move to Chicago?" He laughed.

"Because, you're the best bartender I know," She smiled, "And I'm management now, and we're sinking and need a new hook."

"You want me to move across the country to save your Daddy's bar?" He laughed. "Fat chance Re."

"Chicago's a hell of a lot closer to Minneapolis than New York," Theresa said. Taylor laughed, "Think about it?"

"I will think about it," He nodded. Dom walked in.

"Hey Princess," Dominic said and kissed Theresa. She smiled. "Taylor, aren't you supposed to be in the Hamptons?"

"The bride walked out." He shrugged.

"You know where brides never walk out?" Theresa smiled, "Trendy college bars in Chicago."

"You trying to recruit my boy for your little save the city bar campaign," Dom laughed, "You'd be closer to Lilly man."

"Distance is a key factor in the way that Lilly and my relationship works," Taylor said. "We see each other every couple of months, have outrageously wild sex for a weekend, then go back to our separate lives."

"Where you don't have sex with anyone else," Dom laughed. "You my friend are in a long distance relationship, and you need to deal. Baby, you gonna stick around for your old friend?"

"I'll still be in New York, just at Kitty's," She said, "I do have go home eventually, I have a bar to run."

"You get promoted and all of a sudden you don't have time for me?" Dom laughed.

"You got published and all of a sudden you didn't have time for me," She laughed. "And don't forget we have to drive to Boston tomorrow. I can't have been on the east coast for a month and not seen Deena and Ryan, they'll kill me."

"Ah yes, the newlyweds," Taylor laughed, "Have fun as couples, I'll be fucking my no strings attached girl in a fancy hotel."

"It's not no strings attached if you're exclusive," Theresa shook her head. Taylor flipped her off. She picked up her clothes. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely," Dom nodded when she kissed him, "Say hi to Kitty and Julian for me."

"I will," She laughed, "Bye Taylor!"

"Bye Theresa," He said as she walked out, "Dude, either we need a bigger apartment, or she needs to start staying with her sister when she comes."

"I thought you liked Theresa?" Dom said.

"I do," Taylor nodded, "She's great. But I don't like walking in here and seeing her ass, or listening to you two grunting over on your mattress all night. Kitty Portman lives in a five million dollar penthouse apartment, you're telling me there's no bedroom for you two?"

"First of all, we never have sex when you're here, I often wish that you and Lilly would show me the same courtesy," He said, "Second of all, don't look at Theresa's ass, ever, finally, the reason we don't stay at Kitty's when she's here is Theresa is uncomfortable sleeping together with her family there."

"Really?" Taylor said. Dom nodded. "Hey, what about your Mom?"

"What about my Mom?" Dom sighed.

"Doesn't she have a place around here?" Taylor sighed. Dom nodded. "So?"

"Fine," Dom said, "Next time Theresa comes and Connie's away the two of us will stay there."

* * *

"Kitty, you're obsessing," Julian said, and kissed his wife's forehead, "We've only been trying for a month, the doctor said it can take up to a year before conception."

"But what if I can't get pregnant?" She whispered, "Or what if I do and then I lose the baby? I mean, my genetic history does not serve me well on that end."

"If you lose a baby," Julian said, "We will wait however long we have to and keep trying." He kissed her softly, "You wanna make our baby right now?"

"Oh, I wish I could baby," She sighed, "I have like three scripts to read or else Elle is going to have a freak out."

"Big sister?" Theresa called out.

"Bedroom Re!" Julian shouted, she walked back and in.

"Hey, I'm gonna crash here this week," Theresa smiled.

"Lilly's coming in huh?" Kitty laughed, Theresa nodded. "Cool, you know which room."

"Thank you," She said. "Hey, I'm not lying to Dad this week!"

"That's true." Kitty laughed. "I should get to work." She kissed Julian.

* * *

Lilly Powell hadn't intended to fall in love with Taylor Donavan. She had never been in love before him. And no one expected the first person she did fall for to be a bartender from New York. Lilly had prided herself on becoming cold calculating and heartless. And at first she had just used Taylor, largely because the sex was amazing, but the last time she had seen him, about a month before, she had woken up in his arms and she had realized that the feeling that she got when he held her wasn't just afterglow.

"Hey baby," Taylor smiled as she opened her hotel room door. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He shut the door behind him. "Don't want to waste any time huh?"

"No way," She said. He kissed her and she undid his pants and pushed them down. She knew she was in love with him but she was fairly sure he was still using her for sex. They kissed. "I've been thinking about how good this would be."

"Lilly," He whispered, she kissed him again.

"Don't say anything," She said pulling her shirt over her head.

* * *

"Ryan!" Deena Wells walked into their Boston apartment and put a bag of groceries on the counter. "Ryan, your beautiful wife is home." She walked through the kitchen/living room into the bedroom. He wasn't there either. She walked back to the kitchen and saw a post it on the fridge.

_Hey Babe,  
Picked up an extra shift. Figured we could eat something besides Ramen Noodles this weekend __and_ _pay the electric bill! Love you!  
Ryan_

She laughed and shook her head. Money was tight, not that that was much surprise, they were married college students who had refused a rather large loan from her brother and sister in law, in a hope to actually live on their own. Ryan was waiting tables and she was working in a law office as a receptionist. All this in addition to full class schedules at two of the most demanding colleges in the country and attempting to play NCAA hockey. It was stressful. She flopped on the couch and flipped the TV on. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty on every channel, it did get a little freaky when Kitty was in promotion mode. She walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button to listen to the messages.

"Hi Deena, it's Mom. Just wondering when you and Ryan are coming home. We miss you two. Call me soon. Love you."

"Hey Dee, its Re, Dom and I are coming up this week so I hope you clean the futon off! Love you, talk to you soon!"

She sighed. There were days when she really wished she had Theresa's life, she and Dom could afford to be flighty, she could afford to take a semester off from Northwestern to do whatever it was she was doing.

"Deena?" Ryan said slipping in. "Guess who has a perfectly good steak that someone decided was over cooked?"

"Steak?" Deena perked, "What does that taste like again?" He laughed and sat down. "Was this whole marriage idea mine?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "But the not taking $150,000 from Kitty and Julian that was my idea, so our poverty is all me."

"We took the money Ryan its just it was your idea to save it for when we graduated and want to buy a house," She sighed. "How was work?"

"Long and horrible," He shook his head. "Good tips though."

"Mm," She nodded he kissed her. "My mom wants us to come visit."

"When?" He sighed, "We work every weekend, have school and work all week."

"I know," She sighed, "I just miss home."

"I miss home too," He said quietly, "We will go back Dee, we're not going to stay away from Minneapolis for the rest of our lives."

"I know," She sighed, "I just didn't expect it to be so hard." He put his arm around her shoulder and she lowered her head onto his. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

"If I see one more ad," Danny Portman groaned as he shut off the TV, sitting on the couch with Lexi. "'Academy Award Nominee Kitty Portman-Banks in her next great role,'" Lexi laughed.

"And these are all the same people who two years ago dismissed her as just another party girl," Lexi smiled.

"Well two years ago," Danny shrugged, "That's all she was. Short amount of time, a lot can change."

"So true," Lexi smiled. They kissed softly. Two years ago, she would never had imagined living with Danny Portman, or being in a relationship with Danny Portman.

"I'm going to get a drink," Danny stood up, "You want something?" She looked down, lightly placing her hand on her stomach.

"Just water," She said. He nodded.

"You haven't had a drink in like a week," He stopped, she shrugged. "Lexi, I have four younger brothers and sisters. Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I'm late, but I've been afraid to face it. And with Kitty and Julian trying so hard, and we're not married, and,"

"Alex," He sat down, she closed her eyes, and felt his hand on her cheek, "Another thing I've learned with a big family, a baby is a gift, no matter the timing." She smiled, "Do you really think Julie wanted to squeeze out twins?" She laughed and kissed him.

"I'll buy a test tomorrow," She whispered. "This is much better than the last time this happened."

"Well you have a better potential father," He laughed.

* * *

**So there we are! Enjoy and review please!**


	2. Changes

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Changes 

"Mom!" Marie sprinted down the stairs yelling.

"Whoa, Baby," Dean stopped her walking in the door, "Hello Dad maybe?"

"Hi Dad," She stopped and hugged him, "Mom!" She shouted and ran into the kitchen, "So, do you think Kitty would help me get a prom dress?"

"Prom?" Dean walked in, "What prom? You're a sophomore."

"Deanie's prom," Marie shrugged, "I mean, you do think that she would get one of her friends to make it, like she did for Deena's wedding dress."

"Whoa," Dean said, "Pull back for a second, your going to the prom with Deanie?"

"Dean, sh," Julie said, "Baby, of course, we'll call Kitty in the morning." Marie smiled, "Now I am really hungry and I've been craving your lasagna all day."

"If you want to wait three more hours we can have lasagna," Marie shrugged. Julie laughed. "Or I could use the left over sauce from last week and make regular pasta."

"You have a deal," Julie smiled. Marie squeaked and skipped into the kitchen.

"She's dating Deanie Reed now?" Dean said.

"No," Julie laughed, "It's complicated. They can't really date because they're so far away."

"Theresa manages," Dean mumbled.

"Do you want her to live like Theresa does day to day?" Julie looked at him, "Moping until six o'clock when the phone rings and then disappearing for three hours to her bedroom?"

"I guess not," He said, "But she's going to the prom with him?"

"Yes," Julie nodded, she left out the detail that she had discovered earlier in the day.

"I guess it could be worse," He shrugged, "She could be sleeping with him."

"Very true," Julie sighed.

* * *

"So," Danny said as he and Lexi waited for the pregnancy test, "No matter what, we love each other, and we're in this together, right?"

"Right," She nodded, "And we're not going to get married right away."

"Right," He said, "I love you."

"I love you too," She nodded gripping the test. "I can't look, you look."

"OK," He said taking it, "What am I looking for?"

"Two lines for positive," She whispered. He nodded. "So?"

"Positive," He said, "We're having a baby Lexi."

"Oh my God," She smiled, "Oh my God!" She hugged him. "I can't believe," She kissed him. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," He said, "So, um, what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," She whispered. "We could go to Kitty and Julian's."

"Yes," Danny said, "I'll get the coats." He stood up and then stopped. "We should break it to them gently. Kitty's a little edgy about all things baby lately."

* * *

"So where's Dom this weekend?" Lilly said as she walked into Taylor and Dom's apartment.

"He and Theresa went up to Boston to visit the other happy couple," He shrugged and kissed her.

"Mm," She nodded. "Taylor, why are you with me?"

"Really Lil?" He sighed, "Are we going to do this?"

"I just, don't understand," She said.

"You're gorgeous, and funny," He said, "And completely hot for me, which a guy likes." She smiled. "I believe a better question is why are you with me? Because last I checked you thought I was a loser."

"You are a loser," She nodded, "But, I think I'm in love with you."

"Whoa," He said and looked down, "Lilly, look, I know, that this is all new to you,"

"In what way?" She looked at him. He gave her an eye, "Oh! You mean the sex? Hardly! Ask Theresa I'm a total slut,"

"Yeah, no," He sighed, "I mean, being with someone, just that person, but what you're feeling might not be love."

"Look, I don't expect you to love me back or anything Taylor," She rolled her eyes, "I just thought you deserved to know." She kissed him. "Now, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Deena and Theresa stood washing dishes in the Boston apartment. The guys had gone out to get desert after the takeout dinner they had shared on the floor.

"So this place is," Theresa started.

"A dump," Deena laughed, "You can say it, we know."

"Please," Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's Buckingham palace compared to Dom's." Deena smiled. "Are you two OK?"

"Yeah, I mean, relationship wise, we're better than ever," Deena shrugged, "It's just we have no money. I mean, we live off Ryan's tips day to day. Our parents are only paying for tuition anymore."

"I hate to bring it up," Theresa sighed, "But our brother and sister are millionaires Dee."

"They already lent us 150 grand," Deena shook her head.

"You guys blew through $150,000 in a year!" Theresa gasped. "No wonder you're poverty stricken."

"No," Deena sighed, "We put it away so we can buy a house after graduation." Theresa nodded. "God, I envy you Re. I wish I could just move back in with my parents."

"Please," Theresa sighed, "I envy you. Everything I have hinges on my father. Home, my job, some kind of independence would make me so happy."

"The grass is always greener, huh?" Deena smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Theresa squeezed her.

"Ice cream," Ryan said as he and Dom walked in, "And now we're eating Easy Mac for a week, but you know, we have guests."

"I appreciate you guys starving for our benefit," Dom laughed.

* * *

Marie trotted down the stairs, ready for the evening.

"Hey baby," Dean stopped her, "Where you headed?"

"Um, dinner shift," She said, "Just catching my bus."

"I'll drive you," He stood up.

"Dad, it's a five minute bus ride," She said, "I'm fine. I'll see you later, I'll be in by midnight."

"Alright, bye kid," He said, she nodded and walked off. She sat giggly on the bus and when she arrived at the apartment building she stepped out and almost right into Deanie's arms. He kissed her and then pulled back.

"God I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you too," She smiled. "Come on," She said and pulled him into the building and then the apartment. As they kissed and started to take off each other's clothes she paused, "Deanie," She whispered,

"Yeah," He said.

"Do we have to do this?" She asked with a swallow. He looked down at her.

"I thought you wanted to," He said, "I mean, we don't have to, but I thought,"

"I know," She said, "It's just, I'm not sure that I'm ready." He sat up and nodded. "It's just, after talking to my mom about it, and Danny and Lexi getting pregnant,"

"I love you," He said, "You know that right?"

"I know," She said, "I do, and I love you too, it's just, I'm only 15 Deanie." He kissed her.

"Yeah," He said, "I know. We don't have to, we can just hang out. We haven't done that in a while."

"OK," She smiled, "So, um, what should we do?"

"Watch TV?" He shrugged. She nodded and turned it on, they flipped around for a few minutes. "Nothing on."

"Yeah," She said, they looked at each other, "Screw it," She whispered. They lunged at each other. They were almost violently pawing at each other. "Deanie," She groaned, "You know this is just because there's nothing on TV, right?"

"Oh yeah," He nodded, "Totally." She giggled as his hands rode up her thighs.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	3. Love Nests, Parents and Baby Names

**Author's Note: No reviews on the last chapter, I was sad...anyway, here's the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother anymore. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Nests, Parents and Baby Names **

Marie smiled, wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. Her back was to Deanie and he had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled. He slowly and repetitively starting stroking her arm. He lowered his head down into her mass of black curls and inhaled the smell of hair. It was just a normal clean smell but everything about her intoxicated him. They had a fully characteristic young love, everything was intense, emotional, and overwhelming and for the most part completely out of control. She rolled over and kissed him.

"So much better than watching TV," She teased him. He laughed. "I'm going to make you an omelet."

"Omelet?" He said with a laugh.

"I keep omelet stuff here because it takes a while to go bad," She explained. He smiled as she stood up.

"Shouldn't you get home?" He asked, standing up and pulling his boxers on.

"No," She shook her head, "I don't have to be home until late, they think I'm on a dinner shift."

"Mm," He nodded, "So, Lexi's pregnant?"

"Yup," She said, "Danny's thrilled, Mom and Dad are less than," He laughed. "I'm happy for the though. I feel a little bad for Kitty." Deanie nodded. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," He whispered and came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shuddered happily as his skin touched hers. "Do you have jack cheese for that?"

"Mm hm," She said, "I got it the other day because I knew it was your favorite."

"Perfect," He smiled, and kissed her neck, "You're perfect." He smiled inhaling her again. God he loved her smell.

"Hey there," Reid and Fulton, walked in, "Whoa there, clothes please." Marie rolled her eyes and went and pulled her shirt over her head.

"It's called knocking," She said, "Ever heard of it?" She tossed Deanie his clothes and then pulled her pants on.

"Um just because it's your sex hideout," Fulton said, "We still have keys." He dangled his keys up.

"What are the four of us going to do when Danny's lease is up on this place?" Reid said plopping on the couch. Marie sighed cracking an egg.

"Dom and Re are thinking about picking it up," She said, tossing the shell in the sink.

"Really?" Deanie said, "That's be good."

"Hey," Fulton said, "Lexi's knocked up."

"Yeah," Marie said, "I know. Shot godmother!" She raised her hand.

"Do you think they'll ask one of us to be the godfather?" Reid said. Deanie laughed.

"Yeah, the two of you in charge of the spiritual well being of a child," He laughed, "Kid would go straight to hell."

"We're not the ones who turned its father's old apartment into a love nest." Fulton said. They laughed. "Hey check it out, the parents are on ESPN Classic, and Baby can you put bacon in that omelet?"

"Already on it," She said pulling a bag of bacon out of freezer. They all stopped and watched a second. "Check out Adam."

"Mom wasn't kidding," Reid said, "He was good. Hey look at Coach on the bench over there."

"And of course the Bash Brothers," Deanie said, "They do look like us."

"Play like us too," Reid said quietly. "Are we our fathers?"

"I hope not," Marie sat down, "That makes me Heather."

"No," Reid said, "That makes our girlfriends' Heather."

"Right," Marie said, "Whatever."

"Hey, where's Theresa?" Fulton said, "We were home, but she wasn't."

"She's been in New York for like a month," Marie rolled her eyes, "Dad's been thrilled about that." She singsonged.

"I'm sure he has," Fulton laughed.

* * *

Lexi plopped down on the couch next to Danny holding her phone in her hand. She had just told her parents that she was pregnant. 

"Are you OK?" Danny asked. She swallowed.

"I want to be happy about this baby, Danny," She whispered, "But I mean, my father just yelled at me. I'm twenty five years old and my father yelled at me."

"Yeah, I got a disappointed lecture," He sighed, "Also they're going to pray for me." She lowered her head onto his shoulder. "They'll come around."

"Maybe we should just get married," She said.

"You know I want to," He whispered. She closed her eyes. "But I don't want to do it to make other people comfortable about this." She nodded. "I wanted to ask Marie to be the godmother."

"I knew you would," She smiled, "I was thinking Julian for godfather."

"Definitely," Danny smiled. "Last name?" She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Portman," She said, "This baby is definitely a Portman."

"Oh you mean a trouble maker," He laughed. She nodded. "First names?"

"I was thinking we could take a cue from the Bankses," She said, "Alexander for a boy, Danielle for a girl."

"I love it." He said.

* * *

"It's not fair," Kitty said, washing dishes. Julian was looking at her. "Lexi's never even been sure she _wanted _a family." 

"We should be happy for them Kitty," He said, she sighed and banged a pot, "Think how great it could be," He said soothingly, "We could raise our families together." She smiled.

"How do you always know what to say?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Because I am just that good," He shrugged, she laughed. "We're gonna have a baby Kitty, and its going to be amazing, and now we know that little Charlie or Charlotte is going to have an amazing cousin to grow up with."

"OK," Kitty said, "So do you want to try tonight?"

"Are you ovulating?" He said. She nodded. "Why didn't you say so before?" She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her.

"I was upset." She shrugged. He laughed and kissed her. "And by the way Luis is totally pissed that Charlie's getting first billing over him." Julian laughed again.

"Well, let's face it," He said, "We can't name our kid Luis." They laughed.

* * *

"Let's do something crazy this weekend," Lilly said stretched out in just her underwear on Taylor's mattress. He looked at her and laughed. He liked her best when she was like this, post coital, her hair down, giggling and make crazy declarations, just Lilly, pure and simple. 

"Like what?" He said, going over and very slowly pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Anything," She laughed, "You pick."

"Like S and M crazy?" He teased her, tickling her side. She laughed. "Or, get stoned in Central Park crazy?"

"Mm, both sound good to me," She laughed and kissed him.

"Or, fly to Vegas and get completely smashed and fuck all night in a hotel room crazy?" He smiled and then she kissed him.

"That one," She squealed, "It'll be fun."

"You're insane." He laughed, "We can't just fly to Vegas, Lilly."

"I'll charge it!" She shrugged.

"Lil, your mom already kicked you out of the house for using your credit card too much," He shook his head.

"My mom kicks me out all the time." She laughed. "Andy will talk her into letting me back in."

"Alright," He said and kissed her, "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Hello?" Julie said answering the phone in the house. 

"Hi, Julie," A condescending voice came from the other end, "This is Sandy Vanderbilt."

"Sandy." Julie grimaced, "Hi."

"Hi," Sandy said, "I thought you and I should have a talk. We're going to be Grandmothers after all."

"Mm," Julie said, "Yes we are."

"I just wanted to hear your outlook on the situation," Sandy sighed, "Alexandra is dead set that they aren't getting married before the baby comes."

"Yes, Danny mentioned that too," Julie sighed.

"And you're alright with that?" Sandy asked.

"No," Julie said, "To be honest we're not. But they're adults, there's not a whole lot to be done."

"Hm," Sandy grunted. "Alright, well I guess I should have figured that you'd be this passive after Kitty's first few years out of college." Julie swallowed, she wasn't proud of what had gone on with her daughter.

"Well, I don't try to control my fully grown children," Julie said, "I'm not happy about Lexi and Danny's situation, but as I said before, they are adults. This is their decision. And before you criticize what happened with Kitty, may I remind you which one of our daughter's is married, and not pregnant." She hung up the phone. "Bitch," She mumbled and grabbed her coat. She needed a drink.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Look Back

**Author's Note: Back again! There's a quick reference to Children of Chaos in the middle here, hope you guys catch it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Look Back**

"Do I look like a grandmother?" Julie said, sitting at the bar. Luis looked at her. "I mean, I know I'm going to be one, but do I look old enough to be one?"

"You look great," He shook his head. "And Danny's ten years younger than you were when you had Kitty."

"When did I get old?" She groaned and leaned down. He laughed. "Am I bad mother?"

"OK, talk," He said, "You know you're a fantastic mother. This isn't just my baby's having a baby angst."

"Sandy Vanderbilt pretty much called me a bad mother," She sighed.

"Yeah, well," Luis nodded, "Sandy Vanderbilt doesn't even know that her daughter doesn't like being called Alexandra, so obviously you should take her seriously."

"She never really liked me," Julie shrugged, "Even at BC, and I was so nice to her."

"Neither did any of my girlfriends," He laughed, "You're a tough act to follow." She smiled. "You need to support them."

"I know," Julie nodded, "God, it's just unbelievable."

"Hey," Dean walked out, "What are you doing here?"

"Mourning her failures as a parent," Luis said quietly.

"Did you talk to Scooter?" Dean sighed.

"Sandy," She shook her head.

"Please," Dean snorted, "You mothered Lexi more than Sandy did! Although, if Julian had gotten Kitty pregnant, you would have blamed Adam."

"No, that's you," Julie said pointing at him, he shrugged, "Oh God! Poor Kitty! She must be devastated, they've been trying so hard. I should call her."

"See, a bad mother wouldn't have even thought of that," Luis said, Julie laughed and stood up. "Tell her I say hi." She nodded as she walked out. "That was smooth."

"I've been doing this for a while," Dean laughed. "Don't we have a manager so that we can go home?"

"Manager's in New York," Luis said, "You thought promoting her would motivate her. Good call."

* * *

Theresa sat on the floor of Dominic's apartment eating Pad Thai in sweats and reading a notebook he had left out. She wasn't technically supposed to read his stuff before he asked her too, but well, as far as she was concerned if he left it out it was fair game. Life got that way when you grew up in a house with six kids, there was no such thing as privacy. 

"Hey Dom?" She called, he was in the bathroom.

"Uh huh," He shouted back.

"Is Kathleen based on anyone?" She said. He came out.

"You're reading it?" He said coming out. She turned around and nodded. He slid down and put his arms around her. "It's not ready yet, and," He kissed her neck, "I asked you not to."

"It's great," She said and kissed him, "What did I do to get such a talented boyfriend?" He laughed.

"Not that talented," He shook his head, "It can't touch your mom's stuff."

"Shut up," She said, "This is like ten times better than anything of hers."

"Not the one she wrote about that college couple," He said, "Shit, what were their names?"

"Diana and Tucker," Theresa nodded, "Also known as Julie and Adam, as they should have been."

"That's her and Adam," Dominic said, "Doesn't seem like them."

"That's what we've all always said," She shook her head, "However, all of the adults disagree," He slipped his hand up her sweatshirt and started kissing her neck. "Dom, no," She shrugged away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just can't," She shook her head, "Babies and everything."

"We're not going to get pregnant," He laughed. "I haven't touched you in like two weeks," He groaned, "I miss you."

"I have to go home," She said, "I'm getting on a plane tomorrow. My dad needs me."

"Did he say something?" Dom said.

"No," She shook her head, "But I'm sure he's freaked."

"Danny might need you," Dom said, "Did you think of that?"

"We both know that if I stay in New York, I'm not going to see much of Danny," She laughed, "I have to go back Dom." He slowly fingered the Northwestern stitched across her chest.

"You're going back to school?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," She said, "I want to do summer session, jump back in. I miss it. I love you, but I want to go back to school, and cheer again, I miss my mom, and Marie's doing pastries and I'm missing it!" He laughed.

"OK," He looked at her, "What if I took Danny's apartment?" He said.

"Yeah you've been threatening to do that for a while," She nodded.

"I'm serious," He looked at her, "I can't do this anymore. I can't do visits, and phone calls, and never seeing you." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll move to Chicago, Re, if that's what you want." She looked up at him.

"I love you so much," She said, "Really, but I know you love your life, and I can't ask you,"

"You never have," He smiled, "What do you say we go back to Malibu?"

"Mm," She nodded, "Malibu. I wish we could go to Malibu."

"What's stopping us?" He said.

"Everything," She laughed, "My life's kind of off right now, my big brother just got his girlfriend pregnant, I'm not in school, I've spent a month on this floor and I need to be near you, but I need to be home more. I need to fix things."

"OK," He stood up. "Sure."

"Where you going?" She stood up following him.

"Just for a ride," He shrugged, "I'll be back."

"Do you want me to come?" She asked softly. He shook his head. "OK."

* * *

Deena lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted physically and emotionally, she wanted to go back to her old room and curl up in a ball and cry while Heather stroked her hair. Either that or buy a really extravagant pair of shoes. Neither of which she could do in the foreseeable future. 

"Hey beautiful," Ryan said, sliding down and putting his arms around her.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Whatcha doin here?" He said.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Thinking."

"What about?" He whispered.

"Money," She sighed.

"Ah," He said, "Our favorite subject."

"I know," She groaned, "I'm a broken record. I'm just worried."

"Don't be," He said. "We're fine."

"I was thinking," She whispered, "Maybe we could tap into the Julian and Kitty money." He looked at her, "Just a little bit, so that we can get ahead, and then splurge a little." He kissed her, "Ryan," She whimpered as he kissed down her neck.

"This is the first night off we've had without guests in a long time," He kissed her gently, "I need to have you," He smiled, "I love you," She nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered, "But we need to talk, and," He kissed her.

"Mm," He nodded, "No, not tonight. Tonight, let's just enjoy each other."

"OK," She whispered and kissed him. The phone rang. "No,"

"Ignore it," He whispered and kissed her chest, she whimpered, "Or answer it, because you're never going to be into this if you're wondering who it is." She giggled and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm pushing him away," Theresa said softly.

"For the record I hate you," Deena said, Ryan looked at her, "Re." He nodded.

"I'll go in the other room," He said.

"Thanks," She smiled and kissed him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "It's like, he's holding me hostage with Dominic free spirit guilt."

"That makes no sense," Deena sighed.

"I know," Theresa said, "But anytime I mention going home, or back to school, he gets all weird. I mean, I just said, I want to go home, because I have this feeling that Dean and Julie are not doing so well right now."

"Well yeah," Deena said, "I mean, you dropped out of college, and Danny knocked a girl up. It's not exactly parental bliss."

"Yeah," She said, "I mean, I get that he has trouble with the family concept, I mean, all he's ever had is Connie, who, let's face it, doesn't exactly win mother of the year, ever."

"I love you," Deena sighed, "Really I do, but this is the first time in weeks that Ryan and I have a night together, so,"

"Right," Theresa said, "I'm sorry, I just,"

"It's OK," Deena said, "I'll call you in the morning."

"OK," Theresa said, "Have fun."

* * *

Lexi sat at the computer looking at various baby items. She had wanted to actually go baby shopping, thinking that Kitty, or even her mother would be interested. But neither of them were talking to her at the moment, it was. She took a sip of the sparkling water sitting next to her. Danny had been too tired from work, and he was the one who knew all about the baby stuff. She was a hopelessly spoiled only child, she had no idea how to pick out anything. She sighed as the phone rang. Who would be calling this late? 

"Hello?" She said picking it up.

"I'm an ass," Kitty said on the other end.

"Hm," Lexi nodded, "So we agree on something."

"I'm sorry," Kitty sighed, "It's not your fault. As Re and Dee would say we have found ourselves in a Charlotte and Miranda scenario."

"Yeah, I guess we have," Lexi laughed.

"So what're you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Baby shopping online and drinking Perrier," Lexi said.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Kitty said, "Hey, it's been a while since we played count the Kitty tabloid headlines." Lexi laughed. "How are your parents?"

"Not good," Lexi sighed, "They said that if we don't get married, they want nothing to do the baby. Which means, no money."

"I'm sorry," Kitty said.

"Whatever," Lexi sighed, "I don't need their money Kitty, Danny and I are making enough of our own. And may I remind you that the kid's half Portman, so were we to fall on destitution,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kitty sighed. "Still, I feel like Scooter would be a great grandpa."

"They'll relent," Lexi laughed, "They always do. Why do you think I was such an uncontrollable teenager?" Kitty laughed. "You'll get your baby Kitty." Kitty smiled and put her hand to her stomach. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Kitty said, "This isn't like when you thought you were pregnant with Andy's baby. You're not seventeen, and you and Danny are the perfect parents. Danny rules with babies, when Julie brought the twins home, he was like a diaper changing machine."

"He was five," Lexi said, she had trouble believing it.

"I know," Kitty laughed, "But he was good, I mean, we both did the whole babysitting thing once we got past double digits, but he was much better at it."

"He's not the one I'm worried about," She admitted. "I don't know Kitty, what if I become like my mom? I don't want to, but I mean, I didn't get the nanny until I was like four, she just got sick of me."

"You're not your mother," Kitty said, "You're going to be a wonderful parent. We both will."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Babies

**Chapter 5: Babies**

"Dom, come on," Theresa sighed as Dom kept trying to get her shirt off.

"It's our last night together," He whispered and kissed her, "I want you."

"Where are Taylor and Lilly?" She asked, he sighed, "We haven't seen them all weekend."

"Why do you care?" He asked, "You haven't spoken to Lilly since the wedding."

"Um, I want to make sure she didn't murder Taylor," She rolled her eyes, "Duh!" He kissed her again, "Mm, no, I'm not in the mood."

"Ugh," He sighed, "Fine."

"You know if you decided to actually move out to Chicago," She said, "We could do it, any time the mood strikes me."

"How often is that?" He smiled.

"You know when I call you," She whispered, "And ask you to read to me?" He laughed. "That's what I do when I'm in the mood."

"You're such a freak," He smiled, "That that is your version of phone sex, and you do that like three times a week." She nodded. "Moving just sounds better every time you bring it up." She kissed him. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Just kiss," She whispered.

"Mm," He said, "So it's like senior year again." She hit him in the chest, "I think there's a really good Gilmore rerun on!"

"Lilly," Taylor said as they walked in, "Come on honey, I think you're over reacting."

"Overreacting?" She said, "OVERREACTING!"

"Hey," Theresa smiled, "Where were you guys?" Lilly grabbed her and pulled her by the arm into the bathroom. "Lilly!" Theresa said rubbing her arm, "You nearly pulled my arm out of my socket."

"I did something stupid," She swallowed.

"Uh huh," Theresa said crossing her arms. "What exactly?" Lilly swallowed and held up her left hand. "Lilly! You and Taylor got married?"

"I know," She whimpered, "It's horrible, but well, we were drunk, and in Vegas, and we'd just had the most amazing sex, and he said that he loved me, and we wanted to do something completely nuts."

"Well, this is nuts," Theresa said, "So, good work."

"I don't know what to do," Lilly said, "I mean, I love him, Re, and I still want to be with him, but I can't be married! I mean, I'm not Deena Banks for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah," Theresa sighed, "Since when do you love Taylor?"

"I don't know, I just do OK?" Lilly said. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Um, have you had sex since?" Theresa asked. Lilly sighed.

"Why?" She said.

"OK, from what I remember from while I was dating Jordan and he took this seminar on family law," Theresa said, "Non consummation is an easy annulment. So, have you had sex since you said I do."

"Maybe," Lilly said, "Re, you have to understand, I was really, really drunk."

"Alright," Theresa said and stuck her head out, "Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah," He said sheepishly.

"Have you and Lilly done it since you got married?" She asked. Dominic stared at him.

"Married?" Dom said, "You married Lilly? What were you on crack on something?"

"Um, no," He shook his head at Theresa, ignoring Dom, "We were too drunk."

"Thank you," She said and walked back into the bathroom. "You're in the clear. You can get an annulment, the whole thing goes away." Lilly nodded. "But you still need a lawyer." She nodded again. "You know what you need to do." Theresa handed her a cell phone.

"No," Lilly shook her head, "My mom already kicked me out, and he'll kill me."

"Please," Theresa said, "You were the only person in your family who would even talk to him when he got Alexis's mother pregnant for three months. He owes you." Lilly smiled.

* * *

"Just think," Kitty whispered as Julian held her, "Our baby could be growing inside of me right now." Julian smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "Will you still love me when I'm fat and disgusting." 

"Probably not," He shook his head. She laughed. "Who do you think the kid'll look like?"

"Well, Portman genes are pretty dominant," She said, "Case and point," She rumpled her hair. He laughed.

"I hope that the kid gets crazy Portman hair," He smiled. She laughed. "Or those Gaffney eyes," He whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Maybe they'll be blond," She said, "Three grandparents are after all. Did Danny tell you that he and Lexi are ripping off your parents?" She snuggled close to him, "Alexander for a boy and Danielle for a girl."

"Wow," He said, "We have a name picked out too." Suddenly they heard whimpering coming from the floor, he looked over, "OK, Cake, up," He snapped, the half grown yellow lab jumped up on the bed.

"He's getting too big for this Julian," Kitty laughed and pet the dog.

"Nah, he's fine," Julian laughed as Cake Eater curled up at their feet and started to sleep. "He is getting big though."

"Basher won't go near him," Kitty sighed, "I think she's afraid he'll eat her." Julian laughed. "Good night," She rolled over.

"Good night," He smiled and hugged her close. Even if the baby never came they had a life, they had each other, and it would be OK.

* * *

"You did what?" Andy said, dropping the baby bottle he was warming up for his daughter. 

"Andy please," She sighed, "I just need you to pay for the lawyer to get the annulment."

"Lillian," He said, "I can't even begin to tell you how stupid what you did is."

"I know," She said quietly. "But you've done stupid things."

"Look," He said, "I have Alexis this week, OK? It's the first time in months I've managed to convince her mother I actually have time to spend with her, and I really can't deal with this."

"I need you," She said, "It's not like I can call my mom."

"OK," Andy said, "Here's the deal, keep it in your pants until Friday, after I drop off Alexis, I'll meet with my lawyer, OK?"

"Thank you," She said, "I love you."

"Yeah," He nodded, "You better, listen Lilly, get out of that apartment. Go back to the hotel, or come back here, whatever, but you two can't be living together if you want an annulment."

"OK," She whispered, "Andy, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," He sighed, "Put Taylor on the phone."

"What?" She said.

"Put him on the phone Lil," He instructed, she sighed.

"He wants to talk to you," She said, and handed Taylor her phone. Taylor took it with trepidation. He'd only met Andy once, after the wedding, and he'd been in his underwear.

"Hello," Taylor said.

"Taylor, hi," Andy said, "Look, I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Thanks, listen, I don't want you to think,"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now," Andy said, "She's nineteen man, she's a kid, you're how old?"

"Twenty two," Taylor mumbled.

"Twenty two," Andy nodded, "Don't lay a hand on her ever again." He hung up.

"What did he say?" Lilly said.

"It's taken care of," Taylor said, "You should go."

"Tay," She said and kissed him, he pulled away before she deepened it, "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong," He said, "What I'm doing with you."

"You're not doing anything with me," She said, "I mean, we're together." She kissed him, "And we're still going to be together, right?"

"Lilly," He said, "We're kidding ourselves, OK? We have nothing in common, and you're still in school, and,"

"But last night," She said softly, "Last night you said you loved me."

"Last night we were drunk," He said, "You were naked and wrapped around me and had your tongue in my ear, I would have said I loved Dom if he were there."

"Fine," She swallowed tears, "Fine, you'll never see me again." She pulled herself close to him and kissed him harder, longer, and sexier than she ever had, "But that's what you're giving up." She turned around and huffed out, passing Theresa and Dominic in the hallway.

"Hey Lilly," Dom said, "Every thing OK?"

"You're friend's a dick," She stormed out. Dom looked at Theresa.

"I don't know." Theresa shrugged, "I'll go after her."

* * *

"So, I'll see you in month?" Deanie whispered and kissed Marie, she nodded. "At the prom." She kissed him again. 

"Don't go," She said, "Not again."

"We'll see each other soon," He smiled, "Alright? I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "Don't go back." He laughed and pushed her curls behind her ears. "I need you."

"You've always got me," He smiled, "Always, I'm right here." He put his hand on her heart.

"You are so corny," She laughed. He kissed her again. "Deanie," She said softly, "Tell me you love me."

"You know I love you," He whispered. She closed her eyes. "I've gotta go though, OK?" She nodded. It was moments like this that he remembered Julie's warning to him. She was a baby, she'd grown up over their year together, but she was still so young, only a year younger than him, but it seemed so young. "Little Marie," He whispered cupping her face, "Do you love me?" She nodded. "Say it."

"I love you," She whispered gently. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'll call you when I get home OK?" He said. She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Twins?

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the last few...this may be the last regular story in the series guys...but, there's still the songfics which I intend to do every so often, and I've been working on these What if one shots, that would produce some alternate universes inside of my little world here...ie What if Luis hadn't cheated on Julie? or What if Lexi had had Andy's baby? etc. If that's something that's interesting to you, let me know!**

** Disclaimer: You get it by now right?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Twins?!?**

"And how are we feeling today?" A doctor asked Lexi, as Kitty stood at her side. Danny had been unable to make this appointment, and Kitty, bored had happily agreed to come along, over the past month, the spot the baby bump tabloids had been fun too. She'd even taken to wearing empire waisted clothes just to screw with the paparazzi.

"We're OK," Lexi smiled, "I get the ultrasound today right?"

"Yes you do," The doctor smiled, "Where's Danny?"

"He got stuck at work," Kitty said, "I'm the replacement."

"The famous sister," The doctor laughed, "It's nice to meet, loved your last movie."

"Thank you," Kitty smiled. Lexi rolled her eyes, "Today is about Lex and the baby."

"Right of course," The doctor laughed. They went through the check up, "Huh," He stopped.

"Huh what?" Lexi sat up, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Absolutely, um, it's just, I found two heart beats."

"Two?" Lexi squeaked, "Oh no, no, no, you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am Miss Vanderbilt," He smiled, "You're having twins."

"Hi," Danny ran in, "Sorry I'm late," He kissed Lexi on the forehead, "Doc, Kitty."

"Danny," Lexi said, "I've got two babies in me."

"Twins?" He gaped. She nodded. "No, no, twins are trouble!" Kitty laughed.

"I don't understand," The doctor said.

"We have identical twin younger brothers," Kitty smiled, "They're kind of well,"

"Hellish," Danny said, "They're hellish."

"Relax little brother," Kitty said, "They won't be like those two."

"Forget that," Lexi said, "I am not having two babies. I won't do it."

"Lex, I don't think you have much choice," Danny said.

"You take one of them," She pointed to Kitty, "You want a baby, take one of these."

"Did I miss something?" The doctor asked.

"No," Danny shook his head, "You just saw Lexi go Portman for the first time."

* * *

"Isn't it nice?" Marie twirled in a circle in the twin's dorm room. She giggled and looked in the mirror in her prom dress.

"I hate when she's all normal," Reid said, she glared at him.

"I dunno," Fulton shrugged, "I kinda like when she's acting like a human."

"I should have just stayed at the Banks's" She said, "At least Heather would give me an answer."

"Yes, you look beautiful Baby," Fulton said, "Now take it off and go to bed."

"Fine Dad," She rolled her eyes. "You're sure its OK that I'm staying here."

"Yes," Reid said, "You're our sister, its cool." She nodded.

"ROOM CHECK!" They heard the shout.

"They never room check anymore," Fulton said, "Marie, under the bed."

"You said it was cool!" She said, Reid shrugged, "I'm wearing a prom dress!"

"Uh, you also have a vagina," Fulton said, "Which means you're not technically allowed in here after 10:30."

"Portmans," A teacher walked in, "Who are you?"

"I'm their sister," She sighed, "Unfortunately."

"She's not supposed to be in here," He said.

"She's going to the prom with Deanie Reed," Fulton piped up, "We just figured rather than a hotel room."

"Fine," He shook his head, "I don't why I let you two slide on everything." He walked out.

"I hate you," Marie said walking into the bathroom to go change.

"Love ya too Baby," Fulton laughed.

"Hey," Deanie said, "Is she here?"

"Deanie!" She squealed and ran out and kissed him. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you too," He whispered. "You look beautiful." She smiled, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She said, "Do you want to see my dress?"

"No," He laughed, "Just wanted to see you, I should get home." He kissed her again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled.

"Aww," The twins said. Marie turned and glared at them.

"Yeah," Deanie laughed, "Bye."

"Bye," She said. Then she stared at Reid.

"What?" He said.

"Give me you bed," She shrugged.

"Uh," He said, "I don't what goes on in Marie world, but here, I sleep in my own bed."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm thinking, I'm not sleeping on that floor."

* * *

"Hey," Andy walked in and saw Lilly sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Alexis went down about an hour ago," She said standing up, "You're home now, I'm going to bed."

"Lilly," He said, stopping her. "You can't keep shutting me out kid. When I convinced your Mom to let you move in here, one of the deals was that I'd take care of you." He sighed.

"You have a funny way of taking care of me Andrew!" She said.

"It had to be done Lil," He sighed. "You know that." She nodded.

"Yeah," She said, "I know, but I haven't forgiven you yet, so excuse me if I can't quite open my heart to you anymore."

"He was just a guy Lilly," He snapped, "I'm your family."

"What if I told you Lexi was just a girl?" She whispered. He looked down. "That's how I feel about Taylor Andy! And you ruined it."

"What was I supposed to do?" He sighed, "Lilly, you barely know this guy, and he takes you to Vegas and marries you, and how much money is you Daddy willing to throw at any problem you have?" She looked down.

"It was my idea," She said, "I wanted to get on the plane, I took him to the chapel. It was me!" She walked away.

* * *

"Last one," Dom said, "I move tomorrow."

"Good for you," Taylor said. Dom looked at him. "Don't look at me like that man."

"You should be happy," Dom shrugged, "Got this place to yourself now."

"Happy?" Taylor said, "What does that feel like again?"

"My God!" Dom said, "You're me a year ago."

"Shut up," Taylor said, "No I'm not."

"Um, you've taken up permanent residence on our couch," Dom said, "You haven't put your guitar down in weeks, and its all because you let the girl get away."

"That's not it at all," Taylor said. "God, what she must think of me."

"Theresa said she was fine," Dom shrugged. Taylor looked at him. "She's fine."

"She's not fine," He shook his head, "When she kissed me, I knew she wasn't fine." He stopped, "Girls like that, that's how they communicate. Sex, and that kiss, was saying you blew it buddy." He sighed, "She loved me."

"Lilly Powell?" Dom said standing up, "I doubt that."

"She told me she did," He said, "She's not a liar Dom, she's a spoiled brat, she's a bitch, but she's not a liar." He stopped, and leaned over to the notebook he had on the coffee table and scribbled those words down.

"Really man?" Dom laughed.

"It's a good lyric," He said, "She a bitch, she's a brat, but she's no liar." He sand strumming his guitar, "See?"

"Yeah, OK," Dom nodded, he stood up and pulled out an old black leather notebook, "She looked like angel, walking down the beach in that way she did, the wind blowing her hair, the hem of that white dress she just bought wet from the surf. I'd never seen her with a tan before, but I guess being half Italian, it had to come out somehow, besides that aggressive streak of hers. I'm starting to forget her smile, the way it would shyly come out when she was embarrassed, or the way it burst onto her face when she laughed. But I can't forget the eyes, those two storm clouds in the middle of her face that gave away everything." He slammed it shut. "I wrote that, right before I went to Boston last year. You're in the same place I was."

"So do you suggest I hijack your bike and go to Minnesota?" He said, "No, wait, her best friend, um, Lilly doesn't really have friends. It's kind of a symptom of being awful."

"Just do something about it," Dom said, "Might work out. But don't take the bike, I'm leaving for Chicago in the morning."

* * *

"When do you want to start having kids?" Ryan asked as he and Deena stood in a Laundromat folding their clothes.

"Um, maybe when we can afford a washer and dryer?" She laughed. "Are you in a rush to be a daddy?"

"Nah, just," He looked down, "When you proposed, you said you wanted to have kids, and, with Danny and Lex, I was just wondering,"

"Someday," She kissed him, "Someday, I want to have kids, but not yet. Not for a while." He smiled, "I like it just us anyway."

"Yeah me too," He said, "Dee?"

"Mm," She nodded.

"I got you something," He said, "A finals present, since they're coming up." He reached into his pocket and produced two plane tickets.

"Ryan!" She squealed and hugged him, "Oh my God! Thank you!" She kissed him, "But how?"

"I've been putting most of my tips aside for the past month," He shrugged. "I figured we could both use some time at home."

"I love you so much right now," She laughed. "Thank you Ry. Really."

"Anything to hear you laugh again Banks," He smiled and held her close. "You wanna go home and call your mom?" She nodded. "Let's go."

"You know what we should do when we go home?" She said.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing," She said, "Let's be fifteen again, and sit on my parent's couch and watch TV and eat junk food."

"We can do that here," He smiled.

"But then it won't be at home," She said, "Get the difference?" He nodded.

"I get the difference," He said, "Absolutely, let's do it. But no Dawson's Creek!"

"Fine," She said. "After all marriage is all about sacrifice."

* * *

**Reviews Please  
**


	7. Problems at Prom, of course

**Chapter 7: Problems at the Prom, of course**

"This is perfect," Marie whispered as she and Deanie slow danced. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"It's definitely close," He smiled, "You look so beautiful." She looked up at him.

"I have to use the bathroom for a second," She said softly and kissed him.

"OK," He laughed, as she ran off. She stepped into the ladies room and started primping. A girl with dark blonde hair came out of one of the stalls.

"Hey," She said, "It's Marie right?"

"Do I know you?" Marie said.

"No," She said, "It's just you can spot a Portman from a mile away." Marie nodded, "And I know Dean. I'm Callie." Marie shrugged. "He didn't mention me?" She shook her head. "Not surprising."

"What do you mean?" Marie said.

"Well before you two got together," Callie said, "He and I were sort of together."

"You went out?" Marie said.

"Not exactly," Callie laughed, "But we were together."

"You were together, like me and Deanie are together?" Marie asked. Callie nodded. "Excuse me." She walked out. "Why did you lie to me?" She walked right up to Deanie and shoved him.

"What are you talking about?" He said, "Marie, you're being crazy."

"I just met Callie," She said and stormed off.

"Marie, wait!" He ran after her, she was already in the hallway, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't touch me," She shouted.

"I'm sorry about Callie," He said, "I just don't understand what it has to do with us."

"Our first time Deanie," She said her tears welling, "You said that it was your first time too." He looked down. "I wouldn't care, I really wouldn't, but you _lied _to me."

"I never slept with Callie," He said, "We fooled around a little, but I didn't have sex with her."

"I can't be around you right now." She whispered and walked away.

"Marie, don't do this," He sighed, she shook her head and looked at him.

"My brothers warned me," She said, "I should have listened."

"Ask your brothers," He pointed, "Go right now and talk to them, they used to make fun of me all the time for it, for not being able to close the deal. I didn't want to Marie, I just wanted you."

"Fine I will," She said and stomped away.

"Fine!" He shouted back, "Fucking Portman temper," he grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

* * *

Marie burst into Fulton and Reid's room.

"Hey baby," Reid said, "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Callie?" She said.

"Callie," Fulton groaned, "We were not thinking that Callie would be at that dance Reid."

"We should have warned her about Callie," Reid nodded. "Our bad."

"Who is she?" She repeated.

"Um, she's this crazy hot girl that Deanie used to fool around with," Fulton said, "Emphasis on the crazy."

"She said they slept together," She plopped on the floor. Reid spit out the water he was drinking and they both started laughing.

"Yeah, OK," Fulton said, "That happened. Deanie did not sleep with Callie, not even close."

"Seriously," Reid nodded, "We went to this party and they got really drunk and they passed out in one of the bedrooms. The next morning, she infers from the situation what she will, and rather than deal her with her whining for the rest of the year, Deanie doesn't correct her. You're his one and only baby sis, why do you think we haven't killed him yet?" She sighed. "I take it the prom wasn't exactly fantasy worthy."

"Do these things always suck or what?" She said. "I mean, we all know what happened at the parentals junior prom."

"You ask me sounded like a good night," Fulton shrugged, "Dad scored with Heather, and even now, she's a total Milf."

"Don't be gross," Marie said.

"I'm just saying," Fulton said, "And Mom and Luis hooked up, and she got drunk for the first time."

"But at Kitty's Lexi had her pregnancy scare," Reid said.

"Exactly my point," Marie said, "And now I'm spending prom night on your dorm room floor. The Eden Hall prom is cursed."

"Ours was OK," Fulton shrugged, "And from what I know, Dee and Re had an awesome time at theirs."

"I should find Deanie," She stood up, "Apologize for going Portman on him."

"Nah, take it like a Gaffney," Reid laughed, "Ignore him for a few days." She laughed. "Take care Baby." She walked out and outside and Deanie was standing on the steps. She ran as fast as she could in her heels.

"You here to apologize or what Portman?" He smirked.

"Shut your mouth Reed," She said and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you."

"I don't hear I'm sorry," He whispered, she laughed.

"I'm sorry," She said, "OK?"

"OK," He said. "Do you wanna ditch this whole prom thing and go get some burgers or something?"

"That sounds good," She said getting back to her feet and slipping her hand into his. "I love you."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kitty squealed.

"What's up?" Julian ran in, she held up the white stick.

"Two lines," She whispered. He smiled. "We're pregnant." He kissed her.

"I'm so happy," He said softly. She nodded, "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She shrugged, "Forget it."

"No no no," He shook his head, "No forget it, what's up?" She swallowed.

"What if," She sighed, "What if it goes away?"

"We've talked about this," He said, "We keep trying right?" She nodded. "I'm not my dad Kitty, I'm not going to bail on you."

"So," Kitty said, "What should we do?"

"We could call Danny and Lex," He shrugged, "Danny and I can get drunk, and you and Lexi can complain about how you can't get drunk." Kitty laughed and pulled out her cell phone, "Or you could call Elle and decide the best way to handle the situation publicity wise, that works too."

"I'm sorry honey," She kissed him, "Call Danny, we'll get together and celebrate OK?"

"OK," He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

"Hi, it's your daughter," Lexi sighed, leaving a message on her parent's voice mail. "Since apparently you're holding on to this whole never speaking to me again thing, I figured I'd call when I knew you were at the Cape house. I thought you should know that I'm having twins. I haven't changed my number or my mind, so if you change yours, let me know. Bye." She hung up and flopped on the couch.

"You OK over there?" Danny asked. She shrugged, "They'll come around Alex."

"You're assuming that my family is anything like yours," She sighed. "My mom told me when I was fifteen that were anything like this to happen she would front the abortion. This is not what they want for me."

"For you to be happy?" Danny said. She laughed.

"No, I can be happy," She said, "Just their version of happy which involves pearls and a center hall colonial in the suburbs of Boston."

"Ew," Danny said.

"My thoughts exactly," She sighed. "So, little Alex and Danny will have to make due with only one set of grandparents I am afraid. Luckily it's the set that probably are better for the job anyway."

"You're Dad has to be into it," Danny said. She smiled.

"I think he would be," She nodded, "If she weren't being, well Sandy." He laughed and kissed her. The phone rang. "No way."

"Hello?" Danny picked it up. "Hi Julian, yeah of course. No way! Excellent. Yeah, see you in a few." He hung up. "Honey, there's going to be three babies to take care of."

"Shut up!" She stood up, "They're pregnant?" He nodded. "Hm, that'll be fun." He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!  
**


	8. Loving Family: The End

**Author's Note: So I know, I was mean and horrible and waited forever to post this, I got caught up in lots of other stories and stuff and I apologize. But this is it. The real real ending for this, I think I was in denial. I just didn't want to let go. Anyway, I just want to give some very special thank yous, some of which might not even be seen. The first and biggest goes to jeytonlover, who without question was the single most supportive reader and reviewer I could have asked for. Really, I just want to thank everyone who indulged this almost three year long (Jesus!) ride I put myself, you and, most importantly, these characters on. It's kind of hard to believe that it all started with me being bored in the car on a Youth Group road trip and writing Prom Problems in my journal. Anyway, thanks for everything you guys, and thanks for all of the love and support, I hope you enjoy their ending!**

**Disclaimer: Over the past three years I have gained the ownership of the following characters: Heather Banket Banks, Katherine Anne Portman Banks, Julian Adam Banks, Andrew Powell, Alexandra Vanderbilt, Daniel Francis Portman, Theresa Elizabeth Portman, Deena Heather Banks Wells, Ryan Wells, Dominic Mariano, Lillian Powell, Taylor Donavon, Reid Dean Portman, Fulton Dean Portman, Marie Jane Portman, Dean Reed, and in the end, Danielle Mary Portman, Alexander Julian Portman and Charlotte Luisa Banks. It's quite a group. I'm pretty proud of them.  


* * *

Chapter 8: Loving Family  
**

Lilly lay on the couch watching TV. She flipped through the channels and settled finally on E. She decided to test if she could watch it without crying now.

"It's confirmed!" The host said excitedly. "Starlet Kitty Portman's expecting. She and husband Julian Banks have announced that she's pregnant with the pair's first child. Of course this comes after Portman explained that lately being spotted baby shopping wasn't for her, but for best friend Lexi Vanderbilt and brother Danny Portman."

"Good for the Portmans," She mumbled and shut it off. Did everything good have to come for them? The door bell rang. She grumbled and walked over to open it. "Taylor?" She said, he smiled sheepishly at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you," He said, "I needed to see you."

"You shouldn't be here," She sighed, "If Andy finds out,"

"I want you to come to New York with me," He said. She looked at him, "Dom moved to Chicago, I have the studio to myself, move in with me."

"Um, what?" She said, "Taylor, you're a bartender,"

"I'm a songwriter," He corrected her.

"No," She said, "You're a bartender with a guitar. We've gone over this. I'm in college, here, in Minneapolis!"

"You're a dance major," He said.

"So?" She crossed her arms.

"That's not a real major!" He shouted, "What was your last final in jazz hands?"

"Ah," She huffed with nothing else to say. She walked over and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just shut up," She said, pulling him over to the couch and pushing him down. They kissed again.

"Lilly, I love you," He said.

"I told you," She kissed him, "Shut up!"

* * *

Lexi sat on the couch in her apartment, lounging after work. She was tired and she'd now begun to gain weight, which made her cranky because none of her clothes fit. There was a knock at the door and she stood up and opened it.

"Dad?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my daughter?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not when you're not talking to her," Lexi sighed, "No."

"I'm sorry about all that," He sighed, "But you know your mother Lexi."

"If you're here to talk me into getting married," She said and plopped on the couch, "Forget it."

"No," He said and sat down with her. "You've made up your mind, I know better than to fight you on it." She smiled. "I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too," She said, "Dad, I want you to be involved in the babies's lives, I really do."

"Babies?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm having twins," She said, "I left you guys a message."

"Twins," He said, "Really?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "That was my first reaction too."

"And Kitty's pregnant too now," He said, "Or so I hear."

"From where?" Lexi laughed.

"Julie called me to yell at me," He smiled. "She's good for that."

"Yeah she is," Lexi nodded. She hugged him, "I'm glad you came."

* * *

"I love being home," Deena smiled.

"I love having you home," Heather nodded, and squeezed her. "Are things better?"

"Mom," She sighed, "Things were never bad, just tight. You were never there, I mean, you and Dad got married when you were thirty and both pretty rich, you didn't do the young poverty stricken married couple thing, the problem was never Ryan and me."

"I don't like seeing you unhappy," Heather sighed.

"I'm happy Mom," She said, "I'm really happy. And I'm going to be an Aunt."

"I'm going to be a grandma," Heather raised her eyebrows.

"At least it's not three times over," Deena laughed.

"Well," Heather sighed, "Julie always did have to do things three times bigger than I did." Deena laughed.

* * *

"So," Dominic said, Theresa looked at him, they were sitting on the couch in his new place in Chicago, "When are you moving in here?" She laughed.

"I'm not," She said, "I'm a good Catholic girl, no cohabitation." He kissed her.

"Danny lives with his girlfriend," He smiled.

"Danny's fallen," She nodded, "We pray for him every night." He kissed her again. "Dom," She whispered. He kept kissing her. "We're going to be late."

"She can wait," He kissed her.

"Mm," She smiled, "No," She stood up, "She can't, she's only here one day. I will make you into a family guy if it kills you." He groaned as they walked outside, and then across the street to the bar. "Hi Connie," She smiled.

"Hey Mom," Dominic said through gritted teeth, "I'm so glad you're here."

"You almost convinced me," Connie nodded and hugged him. "Hi Re." She hugged her too. "Are you taking care of him?"

"I'm trying," Theresa laughed. "How are you? Where are you in from?"

"I just got back from Chile," She smiled, "And I'm heading to Africa next week."

"Mm," Dominic nodded. "How fun for you. You working?"

"Dominic," Connie sighed.

"That's a no," He mumbled.

"I'm taking time off," She explained. "You understand that." He nodded.

"Yes, I remember time off," He said, "Lots of time off actually." Theresa looked down uncomfortably, she hadn't been anticipating this.

"I think a subject change is in order," Connie said. "Theresa, I heard your sister's pregnant. You must be excited."

"Mm," Theresa rolled her eyes, "Thrilled." Dominic looked at her. The sarcasm was clear. "Babies tend to get on my nerves and we've got three new ones coming into the family."

"You don't like babies?" Dom looked at her. He'd just assumed that Theresa wanted a family someday.

"No," She scoffed. "God, everything goes to chaos with a new baby."

"I think someone's got a little bit of middle child syndrome," Connie laughed. Theresa blushed and looked down.

"That's part of it," She nodded. "The smell is the other part."

* * *

"I love summer," Marie smiled stretching by the pool.

"Mm, me too," Deanie crawled over and on top of her.

"Hey!" Reid shouted from the water, "You two promised." Marie gave him the finger and kept kissing Deanie. "Nice baby."

"Not the baby anymore." She called, "We've got three new babies coming in."

"Fuckin eh we do!" Fulton smirked. "Kitty's having a girl."

"Word," Reid nodded, "My goddaughter is going to be awesome."

"Who said that she was your Goddaughter?" Fulton said tackling him under.

"They're a couple of savages." Deanie sighed, Marie giggled as he kissed her neck. "Mm, I'm not moving from this spot all summer."

"You better not," She looked at him seriously.

**

* * *

Nine Months Later**

"See that," Danny said holding his now three month old daughter Danielle up to a glass window, "That's your cousin Charlotte."

"Danny," Lexi laughed cradling Alex, their boy in her arms, "She doesn't understand."

"Shut up," He said, "Don't insult my daughter's intelligence like that. She knows her family."

"Our family," Lexi smiled softly as Alex wrapped his hand around her left ring finger, now quietly adorned with an engagement ring.

"Our family," He laughed, "Three babies?"

"Three babies," Lexi sighed. Theresa walked over.

"Where is my godson?" She asked. Lexi smiled as she took the baby and walked over, "Wow, that's a Portman baby." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, already got the hair and everything," Lexi laughed, "Not like these two," She said, kissing Danielle's head.

"Yeah, you red heads have fun," Theresa said, "I'm gonna go visit the new mommy." She handed Alex back to his mother. "See you two around."

"She seems better," Lexi said, Danny nodded, "She's back in school?"

"Back in school, out of Dom's," He smiled. "My little bitch is back." Lexi laughed. "I'm just glad she found the balance."

"This whole Aunt thing," Marie giggled slipping over, "It's catching on, I'm liking it."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," Danny laughed, "You're not the baby anymore." She smiled, "Take her, I need the bathroom." She rolled her eyes.

"Danielle Mary," Marie sighed holding the baby up, "What are we going to do about your Daddy huh?" She sat down next to Lexi. "So, what's the deal? You're engaged now right?"

"Yeah," Lexi smiled, "We think we might wait until Alex and Dani can walk down the aisle with us." Marie laughed. "We're just seeing where it goes, these two take up most of our time lately." Marie nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Marie shrugged, hovering her finger above Danielle who reached up and grabbed it.

"I don't know," Lexi nudged her, "You and a certain Bash 2.0? How's Deanie?"

"He's fine," She said, "I miss him, but I always miss him, so whatever."

"It gets easier," Lexi smiled.

"I think we Portman girls are doomed to long distance relationships," Marie said. She'd warmed substantially to the prospect of her new almost sister, even if Lexi had taken her Danny away. But it helped that she had her adorable new niece and nephew to distract her.

* * *

"So we're really all family now huh?" Julie said looking around at what was left of their friends, all in New York to see the babies.

"No I think Charlie and Luis are still pretenders," Dean smirked.

"Hey, the baby is named after us!" Luis reminded them.

"That we're grandparents is weird right?" Heather said. Adam nodded.

"Speak for yourselves, I'm not a grandparent," Connie said. "Hopefully, I won't be for a while."

"Your mouth to God's ears," Dean mumbled. Connie looked at him, "It's not that I don't like Dominic." He recited automatically.

"Uh huh," Connie rolled her eyes.

"How'd all of it start anyway?" Adam laughed playfully kicking Julie.

"You two went to college together," Charlie pointed at them.

"No," Heather said, "Scooter couldn't come home for the prom!"

"It goes back further," Julie whispered. Dean looked at her, "You tried to kiss me in the locker room." He laughed.

"Let's not kid ourselves," Luis said, "It didn't start there. This is about them," He nodded to where their children, the massive twisted family had gathered. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Julian," Kitty whispered tiredly.

"Yeah baby," He said softly, kneeling by her bedside and stroking her curls.

"I want to hold her," She said.

"You will honey," He kissed her. "I love you."

"I know how you feel," She pressed her forehead to his.

**

* * *

14 Years Later**

"No! Alex please don't!" Danielle Portman shouted from the water as her twin brother Alexander stood up on a pile of rocks in a cove near their grandparents Cape Cod house.

"What are you afraid of Dani?" He teased, "I climbed up fine, I'm just going to jump down."

"Please, just climb down," Charlotte Banks, their cousin agreed with Dani from the water, "I jumped and it hurt like hell." The trio was now fourteen and happily enjoying their last summer of childhood before being unceremoniously shipped to Minnesota to attend the Eden Hall Academy. The New York lifetime cousins had fought their parents tooth and nail on the decision, but it was as it was. They were third generation, pure bred Eden Hall kids and there was no getting away from it. Lotte was the most conspicuous of the three, being that her mother Kitty and her father Julian were both major celebrities. Julian had been one of the top players in the NHL and Kitty was one of the biggest movie stars in the world. Lotte had inherited her mother's crop of dark out of control curls, and her father's soft Waspish facial features and a pair of bright ice blue eyes from her paternal grandmother, the combined result was an interesting and unique kind of beauty. Dani was equally beautiful, though more traditionally so. Her red hair fell in soft loose curls around her shoulders and she'd gotten what the family affectionately called the Gaffney eyes. They were a soft grey color and according to their Uncle Dominic were more open and soulful than any other color. A director had also apparently said the same thing to Kitty. Alex, who played big brother to both, despite being actually ten minutes younger than Dani and not a brother at all to Lotte, was tall for his age, with similar red hair to his sister, although it was kept cut short to avoid anything out of control. He was broad shouldered and dark skinned, like his grandfather and uncles, not slender like his father. In fact save his red head and quick violent temper Alexander had very little in common Daniel. Dani had developed both her mother's cautiousness and her father's gentle spirit, and so she was a meek and motherly little creature. She preferred quiet to the rambunctiousness of her brother and cousin. She tagged along after them happily but often found herself disapproving of the wild pair's choices. Lotte was as stubborn as could possibly be and never changed her mind much about anything. She did have her father's reasoning abilities and used them but she stuck to a decision, no matter what.

"And Mom said not to!" Dani called up to him.

"I'm not the one who ran and tattled to Mom that Lotte did it!" Alex stuck out his tongue.

"He has a point," Lotte shrugged. Dani sighed. "Be careful though Alex, please!" She called up. He laughed recklessly and jumped, Danny covered her eyes and Lotte squealed frighteningly until he landed with a crash in the water and then resurfaced laughing his head off. "Alex, you really should have thought it through," She sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're all Banks Lotte!" He shook his head, "And that this one's all Vanderbilt." He splashed Dani, who stuck out her tongue. "I'm the last Portman."

"Don't be stupid," Lotte shook her head, "We don't know what Camilla and Terry will end up like, but being raised but Uncle Reid, they'll probably be savages." She dunked her head under the water and did a flip. "Besides, I'm proud that my Gaffney and Banks genes have overcome all that dominant Portman breeding."

"You've been reading too much if you're talking like that," Alex said disgusted with his cousin's tone.

"Try cracking a book Alexander," Dani said, "It wouldn't kill you."

"We have four years to hole up and read while we're stuck at Nowhere Hall," Alex said, "I thought we agreed that we were going to run and swim and bike, and not wear shoes this summer." The girls giggled, they'd made the childish pledge before leaving New York two weeks before. "I thought I had a few more months before you two got boring and girly." Largely through Alex's influence Lotte and Dani had both avoided the typical crash into obsessions with boys and makeup and other frivolities of middle school life. He knew once they left the safe cocoon of Manhattan he had little control over what happened.

"Race you to the shore," Dani shouted and began swimming. The other two laughed, they were the children of athletes, and although they didn't participate in organized sports they did run, swim and move whenever possible. They raced, Dani already multiple graceful strokes in the lead was a clear winner followed by Lotte, Alex brought up the rear. They climbed out of the water and lay out on the sand to let the sun dry them. "Will everything change in September?" Dani whispered sadly.

"Not everything," Lotte shook her head, "We'll always be best cousins no matter what." The term had been coined by the trio, they were best friends, but so much more because they were family. That was the end of it, they were family.

**The End

* * *

No Really That's IT! Thanks again so much, it means so much to me. If you review, not that I deserve it for making you all wait so long, that would be great too.  
**


End file.
